oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Olympia
Orla Amanda Agent Otis Ms. O (Sometimes) Oona Agent Ocean |Co-worker(s) = Agent Otis Ms. O (Boss) Oona Agent Ocean Agent Ohlm (Formerly) |Personality = Smart, bubbly, cheerful, and easily excitable|Rival(s) = Agent Oriele Agent Orielle Other Olympia Agent Ohlm|Enemies = Villains Agent Ohlm}} Agent Olympia is the main character in Season 2 of Odd Squad. Her partner is Agent Otis. She is played by Anna Cathcart. Profile Olympia is an 11-year-old recent grad from Odd Squad Academy. Smart, perky, and easily excitable, but never annoying, Olympia is a fangirl who is passionate about Odd Squad and loves to come to work each day. Open and friendly, Olympia will tell you her life story as soon as you meet her, whether you want to hear it or not. Olympia is a die-hard optimist and believes in everyone and everything. She loves Odd Squad history and is a huge fan of Olive and Otto. Personality Olympia is very energetic and friendly. She loves working, but she also enjoys having fun and usually has an optimistic outlook on life. She loves to help others and whenever she sees that someone is upset, she does her best to cheer them up. She has the habit of acting like a workaholic, she treats her job seriously and with dignity, but also an obsession. She is also very organized and somewhat disgusted by disorganization. Relationships * Agent Otis: Partner * Agent Oona: Friend and co-worker * Ms. O: Boss * Olive and Otto: Idols * Agent Ocean: Co-worker * Agent Oscar: Former co-worker Quotes * "Hobbies: Everything. If there is anything I am missing, please please please tell me immediately and I will do that too." * "'O' to the 'lymp' to the 'ia'!" * "When I say "Hello!" you say "Yello!" Hello!" * "Olympia's new way of answering the phone, Olympia speaking!" * "...And then we left headquarters and came here." * "I'll be... Your Worst Nightmare! Too much right?" * "The best part is the moment before you make the chart. Ooh, the anticipation!" * "There's a light at the end of the tunnel. Throw me to the wolves and I'll return leading the pack!" * "OddTube will start now!" Trivia * Olympia is eleven years old. * She is the second main character with a ponytail tied up (the first being Agent Olive). * Her favorite song is the Odd Squad Theme Song. * Her first pet was a guinea pig. * Her favorite color is all of them. * Olympia and Ohlm are the only agents shown onscreen in their own house. * She is fluent in French as well as English. * Her friend from the Academy is named Orla, and is in the photograph on her desk. * Her favorite toe is the pinkie toe. * She loves drawing. * She wrote "The O Song" in order to memorize all of the Odd Squad agents' names. * Her outside-of-work friend is named Amanda. * She LOVES Pandas. * She carries a Kazoo around in her pocket. * Her favorite season is winter. * Appearantly her badge number's 91. * She is the host of her own online video series called "OddTube". * Originally, her character was named Odelia (not to be confused with this Odelia). * She has a ham and cheese allergy. * She is the second main character to appear with glasses, the first being Agent Oscar. **The actress who plays Olympia, Anna Cathcart, also wears glasses in real life. Appearances * First Day (Debut) * All of Season 2 thus far, except: ** Oscar Strikes Back ** Dr. O No ** Safe House in the Woods * Odd Squad: The Movie * All of OddTube, except webisodes 16 and 17 * Odd Squad: World Turned Odd Gallery Screen shot 2016-08-13 at 4.20.36 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-17 at 5.20.59 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-22 at 9.06.55 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-09 at 6.06.57 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-17 at 5.04.06 PM.png Screen shot 2016-06-21 at 2.13.42 PM.png Screen shot 2016-06-21 at 2.14.51 PM.png Screen shot 2016-06-21 at 2.13.33 PM.png Screen shot 2016-06-21 at 2.21.35 PM.png Screen shot 2016-06-21 at 2.26.12 PM.png Screen shot 2016-06-21 at 2.23.41 PM.png Screen shot 2016-06-21 at 2.26.03 PM.png Screen shot 2016-06-21 at 2.09.38 PM.png Screen shot 2016-06-21 at 2.09.17 PM.png Screen shot 2016-06-21 at 2.20.58 PM.png Screen shot 2016-06-20 at 10.56.57 AM.png Screen shot 2016-06-20 at 10.58.20 AM.png Olympia.png Olympia2.png Extreme Cakeover-Oona-Cake Virus 2.png Extreme Cakeover-Olympia 3.png Extreme Cakeover-Olympia 2.png Extreme Cakeover-Olympia.png Extreme Cakeover-Ms. O and Olympia.png Extreme Cakeover-Cake Virus.png IMG 20190307 100041.jpg IMG_20190408_174244.jpg IMG_20190408_174422.jpg IMG_20190408_174528.jpg IMG_20190408_174540.jpg 23843192 147339079235327 5212318011138600582 n.jpg Category:Females Agents Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Investigation Category:Season 2 Category:Kids Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Agents Category:Main Characrters Category:Characters Category:Investigation Category:Season 2 Category:Kids Category:A to Z Category:Humans